


Take a Break

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: Kon convinces Tim to take a break and get some much needed sleep.
Relationships: Robin/Superboy (DCU), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here! Tell me what y’all think. I’m open to criticism. :)

Tim looked at the window to see the sun shining on him. He blinked slowly and wondered how many hours he’d been awake. He turned to look at Kon sleeping in their bed. Even after all these years, he couldn’t believe that he and Kon were dating.

Tim took the opportunity to study the beautiful boy in the bed. The curve of his lips, his messy hair, and the gentle rise and fall of his muscular chest.

“Are you watching me sleep weirdo?” Kon mumbled opening his eyes.

“No, I was just...” Tim trailed off and turned back to his work.

“It’s alright,” Kon said with a smirk “I know you can’t resist my charms.” 

“Sure,” Tim snorted “that’s exactly what it was. Anyway, I have to finish this case.”

Kon whined, “It can wait”

“Bruce is expecting this in a few hours.” Tim stated.

“He’ll understand if you take a break. Come cuddle.” Kon said with puppy dog eyes.

“Kon, I have a lot to do” Tim said.

“You always have a lot to do,” Kon said “give yourself a break.”

“Fine,” Tim acquiesced “but it won’t be that long. You’re lucky I love you.”

Kon beamed with a smile so wide Tim was concerned it might hurt him.

“You know I can’t resist that face.” Tim said happily as he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. Kon grabbed Tim, pulled him close, and covered his face in kisses. 

“Now relax” Kon whispered as he put his arms around Tim. He made a noise of contentment. A few minutes later, Kon heard Tim’s heart rate slow And his breathing even out. He sighed happy he got Tim to get some sleep. He knew Tim needed every hour he could get.


End file.
